<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>daddy by 99FILMS</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28547244">daddy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/99FILMS/pseuds/99FILMS'>99FILMS</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>amour (anime smut) [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Play, Butt Plugs, Choking, Daddy Jiraiya, Daddy Kink, Dilf Jiraiya, Dom/sub, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Hair-pulling, Manga &amp; Anime, Mirror Sex, Naruto Smut, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Spanking, Spit Kink, Tears, anime smut, slight degradation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:34:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,515</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28547244</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/99FILMS/pseuds/99FILMS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A pretty toy you ordered finally gets delivered, and Jiraiya breaks you in.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jiraiya (Naruto)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>amour (anime smut) [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2090733</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>60</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>daddy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>song: all nighter by doja cat </p><p>side note: I’m such a slut for Jiraiya, he gives off very much DILF energy.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>   "What are you giddy about?" Jiraiya glances at you from his peripheral vision, noticing you carrying a package you went to retrieve after the doorbell rang.</p><p> </p><p>   Practically skipping on your tiptoes as you approach him, sitting on the couch with his work notebook and pen in hand, writing his novels per usual. His eyes follow you as you make your way beside him, plopping down and ripping open the rose gold bubble-like envelope, your smile wide and his eyebrows immediately arching as he witnesses the shiny object you pull out. A pretty glass butt plug with a rose carved handle, his dick just aching at the thought of seeing that inside you. </p><p> </p><p>   "Naughty girl," Jiraiya smirks and you blush from the name, shifting in your spot and folding your legs pretzel style. "When did you order this?"</p><p> </p><p>   "Last week," he takes the toy from you, observing the object, mind running wild and for a second you wonder if he had actually heard you, zoning out entirely. "After we fucked on the balcony and you—"</p><p> </p><p>   "Fingered that pretty ass of yours?" He looks at you, the rasp in his voice building the arousal between your legs, the memory aiding on to the sensation. It was the first time Jiraiya ever tried that with you; anal play. You were never open to the idea only because you thought it wasn't necessary if you had a functioning vagina. Putting anything in or around your rear end was off-limits, that is until he sneakily performed the action, his drunkenness that night taking over him. It was a rush of pleasure you'd never felt before and you couldn't erase that day ever since.</p><p> </p><p>   "Yeah," You swallow. "I liked it, and I know it's something you enjoy, so I came across it while looking for lingerie, and here it is."</p><p> </p><p>   "Get over here," he wastes no time in saying, clearing his lap of books and pencils. "Bend over me."</p><p> </p><p>   Your skin heats up, your teeth sinking into your lower lip, trying to hide your smile. You loved that it didn't take much to coax him into sex. If you wanted it, he'd give it to you, in more ways than one. Jiraiya spreads his legs, sitting straight with his back pressed to the couch. Now you had him hot and bothered, bringing this up so suddenly. He could spank you for being so naughty. That's what he intended at most once you arched over him, your stomach pressed to his knees. His fingers trail under the band of your thong, tugging on it and purposely letting it pop your skin when he released it. Smoothing his hands over the curve of your ass after pulling the black thong down your silky thighs, groaning to himself as he groped your flesh and spread your ass apart, appreciatively grinning at your already wet pussy.</p><p> </p><p>   "Always ready for me," he chuckles, landing his palm furiously on your ass, and you yelp from the brutal hit, Jiraiya licking his lips and repeating his assault, admiring your flesh bouncing from each impact. Your skin growing redder with every smack it began to hurt. "Don't squirm, slut. Stay still and take what you're given."</p><p> </p><p>   You moan into the throw pillow placed in the corner of the couch. Jiraiya parts your thighs to gain a better sight of your pulsating hole, fingers pulling your cheeks apart and leaning over your backside to lewdly spit between your ass, your hips rocking out of pleasure. He spanks you again when he hears you gasp, inching his face closer and slicking his tongue on your tight hole, circling it around the rim and probing you with the point of his tongue. Instinctively, you cry out, his thick fingers finding their way to your aching clit, needy for attention, massaging in circles and you buck in his hold, eyes scrolling back as his thumb sinks into your pussy, the three in one combo causing your stomach to churn.</p><p> </p><p>   His tongue was relentless, and you could hear how sloppily he used the dangerous anatomy, gushing frivolously from your clenching asshole to your throbbing pussy, shaking his tongue, speeding his fingers on your swollen clit. He spits again and beats you again, spitting and hitting, over and over until his salvia drooled down your thighs. Until you were fully covered. You needed to be prepped, therefore he had to do it the right way. Although it wasn't entirely necessary. He just loved your reaction every time you heard him spit, hips trembling from the erotic sound. You wished you could see it, your wetness mixed with his salvia. The greatest pair.</p><p> </p><p>   "Aren't you daddy's good girl," Jiraiya hums, and you whimper, unable to control the movement of your hips. You wanted more. Right now. "Bet you'll look perfect with this toy in your ass while I fuck you, won't you princess?"</p><p> </p><p>   "Yes," you whine.</p><p> </p><p>   "Come on, you know better than that," Jiraiya clicks his tongue. "Properly address me."</p><p> </p><p>   "Yes, daddy," you shake, feeling an orgasm approach as you spoke. You'd never get tired of calling him that name, seeing his smug smile to it and feeling your clit ache while saying it became an equally shared emotion of pleasure you could not explain. He rightfully deserved that title with the way he handled you.</p><p> </p><p>   "Mhm," he nods, his eyes skidding to the toy awaiting on the couch and picking it up, sitting back to hold your hair and pull your head back. You stare at him with hazy eyes, the sexual intensity you two had made his dick jump in his sweats, your vulnerability never failing to arouse him. "Suck this like you would my cock."</p><p> </p><p>   The toy is now placed against your plump lips, Jiraiya tracing your lips with it, waiting to see you do it. Anticipated. Your lips slowly split apart, your gazes never breaking as he swallows while you take the plug in your mouth, hallowing your cheeks and moaning around the toy, bobbing your head, getting it as slick as possible for his satisfaction.</p><p> </p><p>   "Fuck, that's it. Making me proud," he grunts, pulling it from you, your tongue sticking out. He arches over you, holding your ass apart while using the toy to circle your puckering hole, the coldness giving you goosebumps. "Deep breath, baby."</p><p> </p><p>   You listen, holding the breath in your lungs, preparing for the intrusion. Jiraiya is focused, carefully pressing the plug forward and dropping his jaw with adoration as you welcome it, allowing it to easily slip in without his further guidance. You exhale and gasp. This feeling was ten times greater than before, rubbing within your inner walls with every shift of your hips. The stimulation was profound.</p><p> </p><p>   "That feels so fucking good," You breathlessly announce, body flinching from Jiraiya's deep laugh and spank to your clit.</p><p> </p><p>   "I bet," he says. "Kneel on the floor. My cock's just aching to bruise your throat."</p><p> </p><p>   A moan of excitement shrieks from you and he grins, lifting his hips to pull his sweats down just enough to let his cock spring free, hard and ready, just for you. In a second you're kneeling before him, Jiraiya scanning across the room to pay attention to the two of your reflections in the mirror on the wall. His lascivious expression and your naked backside with a rose peaking from your ass, smiling at every pucker your asshole made around the toy. A hand is in your hair, fisting the soft strands as your dainty hands wrap around his pulsating shaft, one hand towering the other before parting your lips and tightening them around his reddened tip. Jiraiya hisses and jerks his hips, ultimately sensitive. You twist both your hands while bobbing your head, slurping on his tip hungrily and moaning low in your throat for him to feel the vibration.</p><p> </p><p>   "Ah," Jiraiya guides your head and rests his head back on the couch, eyes shutting and groans amping. Blindly, he thrusts his hips upwards, both of your arms submissively crossing behind your back, letting him use you as he pleased. His jaw is ajar, miniature moans of your name spilling out as he tugged you down faster, fucking your throat and shaking when he heard you choke. "Yes, gag on it."</p><p> </p><p>   Tears brimmed your eyes but they weren't from pain. You adored every minute of it. You loved seeing him lose himself in your mouth while you gagged around his dick and he arched his back in euphoria. Those pants, almost wheezes. The silent orgasm where his mouth was open but nothing came out until he came for a good five seconds. The desperate bucks of his hips. All entertainment. It made you wetter, rocking your hips midair as you made eye contact with him again and he examines the moistness in your eyes. He loved seeing you cry, in a non-psychopathic way, of course.</p><p> </p><p>   Jiraiya groans and lifts your head to let you breathe, heavily panting and swallowing as he fists his cock and lightly slaps it against your cheek teasingly. "By now you should be aware how much of a fucking mess you make of me, baby girl."</p><p> </p><p>   Butterflies, that's it. "Just for that, I want you on my face. Ride me as fast as you want. Hard as you want. Suffocate me with your sexy fucking thighs. My tongue is your fucking toy."</p><p> </p><p>   Jiraiya situates himself on the furniture, laying flat on his back while stroking himself, waiting for you to climb on top and do whatever. He didn't care. Anything was good right now. He just needed the pleasure of hearing you scream before he fucked it dead. You rise from your knees and prop yourself above him, shakily straddling his face, squeezing either side of his head with your thighs. A free hand of his protectively holds your waist so you wouldn't wobble over. He knew how crazy you could get when losing control of your indulgence. Jiraiya slicks his thumb over his sensitive tip and that alone alarms his reflexes to shove you down on his face completely, his mouth engulfing you fully and you scream. Arching your back and digging your nails into the couch armrest.</p><p> </p><p>   A sentence nor a syllable had the ability to form at this moment. Your train of thought taking the exit out of your consciousness. You were at bliss. Chewing your lip and heaving above him, starting slow at swiveling your hips to meet with his tongue that passionately lapped at your lips, suckling your clit into his mouth, and swallowing contently. It's when he sped up that made you twitch and rock on his face faster. His tongue flicking carelessly on your clit and grunting between your thighs, pinching at your ass and biting your flesh. The butt plug deeply fucking you as well, your ass clenching around it every second, the fervid wave of heat rushing to the pit of your stomach.</p><p> </p><p>   "Fuck it faster," Jiraiya demands, spanking you hard and jerking his cock quicker. "Do it, princess. Ride it like you mean it."</p><p> </p><p>   A whimper escapes your throat and by now you're crying from the substantial amount of relish searing through every ounce of your body. Circling your hips, you flex your ass back and glide against his mouth as fast as your body would allow you, choking on your sobs, his nose brushing up on your clit, fingers embedding your as which he pulled apart to play with the plug, wiggling it to help it stroke your walls, holding it in deep so it wouldn't move a bit.</p><p> </p><p>   "Don't cum," he halts and you nearly sob. He doesn't punish you for it, giving it a pass since he was just as on the brink of an orgasm.</p><p> </p><p>   "Please fuck me. I need you."</p><p> </p><p>   "I need you more. Need to see that tight ass of yours swallow your cute little accessory," Jiraiya rambles on, taking the air out of your lungs when he slams you flat on the sectional sofa and frantically flips you around so your ass is high, back arched and cheek pressed to the furniture.</p><p> </p><p>   "Pretty little thing," Jiraiya comments on your soaking pussy, rubbing his fingers between your folds and lowering his head to spit directly on your lips, massaging his salvia over you with his thick fingers. "This toy suits you. Two roses just for me."</p><p> </p><p>   "Please, <em>please</em>," your pleads are louder this time, the agony in your tone making him hold both sides of your waists and sink his dick deep inside, your reaction causing him to curse under his breath and drill into you manically. The harsh hits of his sharp hips colliding with your ass, your squeals and clings to the sofa with your hands.</p><p> </p><p>   Jiraiya was silent, focused on one thing only, and that was fucking the soul out of you. Ridding you of breath. Unable to mutter a word. A sound he only needed to hear as of now was your chokes, cries, and whines. The sight that was necessary for his orgasm, a dream he's had for so long, seeing his dick slick with your cum and your ass greedily clamping around a toy. A fucking butt plug. He still wants to kiss you for thinking of such a dirty thing. The fact that it piqued your interest and you took the time to add in your card information to purchase it just for him was rewarding. It paid off, that drunk accident of him eating you out on the balcony and filling your hole with his fingers. Naughty little thing. Clever as well.</p><p> </p><p>   "I'm close," You alarm him, bouncing back to meet every harsh pound he delivered. Greedy ruts, like an animal.</p><p> </p><p>   "I know, baby. I know," Jiraiya grips your hair to pull your head back, arching even lower, the burn in your scalp making you curse wildly. His vicious thrusts wouldn't suffice, hitting your g-spot perfectly. Bringing his face near your ear and losing his rhythm the instant he kissed you, sloppily and with much aggression and your favorite thing—his saliva. A primitive obsession. He grunts in your mouth, detaching your lips and laying his forehead on the middle of your back.</p><p> </p><p>   "Cum—<em>ahh</em>, shit. Fucking cum for me, princess," Jiraiya's pronunciation was inaudible with his face smashed to your back, but somehow you understood, his body language saying it all. You reach your arm behind you to tug at his white hair, quivering in his hold and coming the same time as him, the two of you exasperatedly gasping at once. You could feel his cum deep inside, coating your walls with warmth and serenity. That feeling never got old. Jiraiya holds your ass still to his hips, deep inside you with his jaw open, feeling you constantly clenching around him and spill into you.</p><p> </p><p>   Neither of you could move, Jiraiya still wanting that warmth of you around him while you needed the skin to skin contact, his lips flush to your neck that he lazily kissed at, easing your trembling body. You definitely needed to buy more things he liked.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>